For mounting lighting sources on a substrate, it is possible to use screws.
This solution ensures mechanical contact, but may give rise to disadvantages associated with the fact that the mechanical contact does not allow uniform distribution of the pressure, and therefore the thermal interface properties and the heat transfer may not be uniform on the contact surface and may deteriorate over time.